


A Choice Made

by ThePrincessofPain



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Gunshot Wounds, Let's get depressed!, The Colonel - Freeform, Tragedy, is referred to as Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessofPain/pseuds/ThePrincessofPain
Summary: You fell and Will fell with you. Implied if you squint ColonelxProtaganist!Female!Reader.





	A Choice Made

You watch as they wave their weapons at each other, as Abe winds Will up more and more with each word. You move forward, but before you can stop this madness a roar rips through the air and your partner falls. The Colonel is in shock and although pain wells in your heart you move forward to rip the gun from his hands.

 

You try to wrestle the gun away, but he's fighting you, and all you can do is pray he realizes how crazy he's being. Surely, he realizes this is the last thing Mark, Celine, and Damien would want for him? You know they wouldn't, they weren't like that (Mark the gentle soul, the friend who she comforted when the wife she never met had ran away with his brother, and Damien the man who wouldn't hurt a fly).

 

The gun goes off and you freeze. The Colonel's face blurs for a moment, then clears, and you see no pain in his eyes, only horror. You look down and see blood, soaking through the dress you managed to keep a pristine white color throughout this ordeal. Your hands come up from where you'd subconsciously put them, and you see that they are coated in blood. Your blood.

 

You stumble backwards, pressing your arm to your stomach to try to staunch the flow of blood pouring steadily from your stomach. The Colonel reaches out for you, words spilling from his lips fast ("It was an accident!"), though to you they sound as though they are coated in molasses. You feel light headed, and fall back on the banister to steady yourself. You hear something break and suddenly there is no banister to lean on.

 

You feel yourself falling, but you keep your eyes on him, trying to convey that you understand it was an accident. It feels as though time has stopped. You see his hand is still reaching out, just barely brushing against yours, and you know he will not reach you but reach back anyways. However, your eyes widen when you see him fling himself off where the railing broke, his arms grabbing you and pulling you close.

 

Time starts again, and wind rushes through your hair. Your bloody hands are gripping his uniform, a scream rising unbidden from your throat. For a second you are flying, and free. It is, you think, the most terrifying thing you've ever experienced.

 

You land with a thump, Will's arms around you. You feel blood trickle down your face and open your eyes, though you can only see through one. The Colonel was breathing heavily, his hot breath fanning over your face and you weakly reach out, trying to shake him. His hat laid a few feet away from you, and without his hat he looks like Mark.

 

Blood surrounds you both and you can't tell if any of it is his or if it is all yours. Your stomach hurts, and your eyes feel heavy. Blood bubbles up from your throat and you swallow even as more comes up. You are dying.

 

Your fingers still rest on The Colonel's pulse and it is getting weaker. Horror fills you as you realize he too is dying. You try to call out, to Benjamin who told you too leave, to Abe who is most likely dead, to Chef who didn't want to die for a bunch of rich bastards, to anyone.

 

"Please…Anybody…H-help…"

 

Your eyes slide closed and The Colonel's pulse fades. Your plea echoes quietly around the estate, and no one answers. As you exhale, you think you see Celine and Damien, their cries echoing as your final breath leaves you.

 

"Help…"

 

But nobody came.

**Author's Note:**

> So, Protagonist (I really must give her a name…) is dead. So is Will. Sucks, huh? Oh, how hopeless a feeling welled in my chest in the end. And that last line gives me chills whenever I see it.


End file.
